Young Titan
by DarkSilver
Summary: Robin has left Young Justice and Batman to begin his crime fighting solo in Jump city.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the DC Heroes/characters that are mentioned in this story.**_

_**Teen Titans/Young Justice Xover**_

_**Young Titan**_

_**Prologue**_

__Th___is is it._ Robin thought as he silently stood on the ledge of one the many builds overlooking Oakland. Everyone in the area called it Jump city, similar to the nicknames of Steel city for Pittsburgh and Emerald city for Seattle. It took Robin two and a half days to travel from Gotham on his R-cycle, only stopping in Central city in Colorado to rest a little and to see Kid Flash.

Wally had been the closest thing to a 'best friend' he has ever had. Having a double life as a billionaire's genius ward and as Batman's sidekick made everything difficult; especially when half of the people you have ever met either wants to kill you, or are jealous of your 'silver platter'. They were close, almost like brothers. Close enough to have gone as far as disobeying Batman and reveal his secret identity to him.

Robin leaped from the building, and began to hop from rooftop to rooftop as he scouted the had been awhile since he last patrolled a city. He didn't have time to deal with small time criminals when he joined Young Justice**,** the covert-ops team for the JLA consisting of nothing but sidekicks. It was formed as a way to prove to their mentors that they were ready to join the JLA.

The team had consisted of seven members: himself, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Speedy, who had gone solo and changed his moniker Red Arrow before the team was over a year, they received two new members, Wonder Woman's younger sister, Wonder Girl and Superman's cousin Supergirl. Roy returned to his original name and finally joined the team half a year after that.

Young Justice seemed to run like a well oiled machine. However, things were not as smooth as they should have been. Personalities and fighting styles clashed both on and off duty. Down times were sometimes filled with arguments and disagreements. Even though Robin himself got along well with the others, his contribution to these rough edges where during missions. He would often disappear without a word to take the initiative in completing a task. Not being able to predict and interpret how the others would react, his disappearing act would sometimes compromise the mission making it far more difficult to complete.

Robin stopped and watched as a man broke into a jewelry store, remembering his second mission leading the team. It was successful, but it was not something he was proud of. He thought he was ready, but old habits surfaced and nearly cost them the mission and their lives. Kaldur would lead the team once again as Robin focused on improving himself as a leader. He analyzed every mission they had done, not only did he study the teams current rogue gallery, but he studied the members of the team itself. The rest of Young Justice began to notice Robin becoming a little more distant as time passed, but Wally would always make a joke about him trying to be like 'daddy bat' to satisfy their curiosity.

Soon the time had come as Robin once again asked for the chance to lead the team. The team turned down his request. They already have grown used to Kaldur leading the team, and felt it would be best if he continued to do so. That sent Robin over the edge; he wanted to scream. He had gone out of his way to try and turn into what he had thought was their ideal leader, but he failed to see that they already had one.

He felt there was only one thing left to do. Calming the rage welling up inside, he gave a curt nod, and quietly left. Everyone returned to what they were doing, except for Wally and Artemis. They had felt something was wrong, and caught up to Robin before he made it out of the base. They were shocked to find out that Robin had decided to leave the team.

In what seemed like an impulsive decision, Wally had decided to quit too. Artemis was at a loss for words. He explained that he had only gone along with the whole 'black ops team thing' because it gave him a chance to work with Robin. With him gone, there wasn't much of a reason to stick around. Even with all the 'eye candy', he preferred to work with his uncle Berry more than going on 'We don't know you if you epically fail' missions.

The Boy Wonder quietly followed the robber on the rooftops as the police tried to catch the robber. He knew he was going to miss the team. Working with Wally had been one of the many things he had enjoyed, and he regretted not being able to work with Roy as a team. However, the one thing that had bothered him the most was Artemis. Turning his back to her as he left Mount Justice left a bad taste in his mouth. She had gotten along well enough with everyone on the team, but her and Robin, they just seem to click.

Being the only other non-meta-human on the team, she seemed to gravitate to him. They were always together when the team would split into groups and during their downtime, when he wasn't with Wally. As soon as she began attending Gotham Academy, he befriended her as Richard Grayson. It took some time, but Artemis soon found herself enjoying the company of the 'Mathlete'.

He began to consider her a close friend like Wally, and later even found himself being attracted to her. He did not try to pursue her as she seemed to have her eyes dead set on Superboy, even when it became obvious that Superboy and Miss Martian were starting to get close. He should have said something to her, anything; how he felt about her, to come with him, and that he was Dick Grayson. He wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't. Like a pigheaded fool, he just walked way.

Robin cleared his mind, realizing that he needed to focus. The criminal below him had just turned into an ally and successfully evaded the police. Robin quickly jumped to the building nearby intentionally revealing his shadow. The man panicked, and pulled out a crowbar as he cautiously moved deeper into the alley. Robin threw a birdarang to disarm the man as a he quickly repositioned himself near the darkest part of the ally.

"I don't want any trouble!" the man cried as he dropped his weapon. Robin quickly dropped down into the shadows of the alley, making just enough noise for the man to hear. He then activated holographic images of bats flying towards the now terrified man.

"You should have thought of that before you committed the crime." Robin said as he revealed himself before charging towards the man, and delivering a kick into the middle of the man's chest. The man staggered backwards, but was able to stay standing. The man, realizing his assailant was only a kid, charged at Robin with a flurry of attacks. Robin quickly dodged the first two punches and countered the third with another kick to his chest. Not wasting anytime, Robin lunged towards man at an angle by push off the wall and easily taking him down with his momentum. The man was then quickly picked up by the small boy and was thrown against the wall.

"Hey, this isn't your town," The man stated with a slurred voice, realizing who his attacker was as he slid to the ground. "Aren't you suppose to be with-"

"Just moved here," Robin quickly replied cutting the man off from finishing his question. "And from now on, I work alone."

**A/N: I would like to thank Red Giraffes for helping me by beta reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the DC Heroes/characters that are mentioned in this story.**_

_**Teen Titans/Young Justice Xover**_

_**Young Titan**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Robin stared at the massive device that had been imbedded into the grounds by the Gordanians on the small island in the Bay area. It projected a large holographic image and was used to send a message to the local populace. This had fortunately caught many people's attention and most had evacuated before anyone was seriously injured. He turned towards the Gordanian ship, and joined the other young heroes near the water admiring their handy work as a group of Green Lanterns used their rings to lift it out of the water.

Infiltration had been easy with the help of the gothic looking girl named Raven and her ability to control dark energy. With her, they were able to pass through the hull of the ship and board it without being detected. He had some doubt about the stealth of the other three, Beast Boy, Cyborg and the bronze skinned alien girl, but they were lucky enough to have made their way to the bridge uncontested. The battle that followed had been intense and, although it had not been their main goal to do so, the damage they had caused to the bridge had dropped it from the sky.

The Lanterns had arrived a short time later and had been surprised to find the invaders subdued. They had not come alone however, and the entire group had been chastised by Batman with Superman trying to soften the blow. During the lecture, Robin just stoically stared at his mentor, but noticed the others were visibly reeling from his words. In the end, both men did commend them for their ability to rally together and overcome the odds.

"Please," came a feminine voice that belong to the alien girl they had help. Robin turned to face her, as did the others.

"Do I look, nice?" She asked as she shyly presented herself. She was wearing a slightly more revealing and comfortable version of her outfit she had worn during the battle. Looking at her, Robin was reminded of the kiss they had shared during their first encounter as she smiled shyly towards them. He had quickly realized that she had only did it to learn the native tongue, but he could still feel her soft lips pressing against his.

It was almost enough for him to forget about Artemis, and he needed to forget about her. He knew he screwed up any chance with her the moment he walked out on the team, and he needed to move on. Distance was the first step, and maybe, just maybe, this bronze beauty before him might be the next.

"We don't even know your name." He said.

"In your language, it is Star Fire."

Several months later, Mount Justice

"Ouf!" Jaime, AKA the Blue Beetle, grunted as he hit the ground from being hip tossed by Kaldur.

"Jaime, you need to stop dancing around." Black Canary advised as she watched from the side. Although she was no longer the permanent den mother the Young Justice, she had enjoyed instructing the younger generation. She had offered to continue as their instructor, which the team had wholeheartedly agreed.

"Maybe you're better off on Broadway than here." Jaime didn't even need to look to know that the voice came from Artemis. He just didn't understand why she hated him so much. Ever since Batman had introduced him to the team, she had gone out of her way pick on him. It was almost like she was blaming him for all of her problems.

"What Artemis means, is that you're projecting your moves to much." Black Canary interjected before Jaime had a chance to retort. The animosity between the two was quite evident to the rest of the team after a few days of Jaime's arrival. Heated arguments were quite common between the two, but they fortunately have never come to blows.

"Alright, that's it for now." Black Canary said ending the day's combat training. As others dispersed, Kaldur gave Jaime a hand getting up.

"Give it time." Kaldur said, seeing the annoyed look on Jaime's face.

"Time? I gave her two months!" Jaime nearly screamed in frustration. "What's her deal anyway?" Jaime asked as he began to calm down.

"It isn't your fault, shes been like that ever since Robin and Kid Flash left so suddenly a few months back."

"Wait, Robin and Kid Flash were members?" Jaime asked in surprise. "Get out! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Not 'were'!" Conner stated firmly as he walked up towards them with Megan following behind him. "They're still part of this team!"

Jaime hadn't noticed that Superboy and Miss Martian hadn't left like the others did when training was done. The subject about their two recently discovered absent members seemed to be a sensitive one which, he noted, not to bring up again in the future.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I get it! They're just taking a break!" Jaime said as his hands came up and quickly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Superboy!" Megan called out to calm him down. Superboy just stared at him a few more seconds before he turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry Jaime," Megan said. "But this isn't something we like to talk about."

"No harm, no foul." Jaime said watching Superboy's retreating form. "But why did he look like he was about ready to punch my face off?"

"Robin's technical aptitude and devices has allowed us to have a certain finesse during some missions." Kaldur explained as Jaime silently listened. "We were still able to operate covertly since his departure, yet certain options were closed off to us."

"That is, until Batman brought you here." Megan interjected. "Your armor has allowed you to fill a role that was missing since Robin's departure."

"I get it! You're saying that others are thinking that I'm here to replace Robin?" Jaime asked. "Let me guess, Artemis is one of them."

"Yes, we've tried to explain to her that you are not here to replace anyone, but her stubbornness is not allowing her to listen to reason." Kaldur explained. "As you can see, some of us suspect the same, although, not as strongly." He continued, hinting towards Superboy's earlier reaction.

Jaime finally understood why he and the team's archer had never gotten along. He had gotten along with Superboy well enough, and today was just a little misunderstanding. He knew things between him and Artemis wouldn't change until she accepted the fact the he wasn't here to replace anyone. The question is; how was he going to convince her? If others, who she had known since the beginnings of Young Justice, couldn't bring her around then who could? Suddenly an idea popped itself into his head. The only ones that could do it was the two that missing members!

"Why don't you just ask those two for help?" Jaime asked.

"Kid Flash isn't the right choice given his turbulent relationship with Atremis, and we do not know where Robin's current location." Kaldur explained.

_They don't know where Robin is? Shouldn't he be in Gotham?_ Jaime thought in surprise. Although, he did recall not seeing Robin in Gotham the few times he and Batman worked together.

"We have asked Kid Flash, but all he told us was that Robin was heading west." Megan offered.

"That's not very specific." Jaime pointed out.

"No it isn't." Kaldur agreed "I also wonder why Robin would head west, when most villainous activity happens mostly in the eastern states."

"Wait, nothing happens in the west coast of America?" Jaime asked in confusion.

"Nothing from the bigger named villains from what Uncle J'onn has told me." Megan explained. "He said that S.T.A.R. Labs has distributed weapons and technology to the local law enforcement to deal with most threats to help the League focus on bigger hot spots."

"Although, there have been some reports of activity increasing in California." Kaldur mused. "More specifically Jump City, where an alien ship had crashed a several months ago."

"Right after Robin left!" Megan exclaimed, realizing a possible connection.

"Great!" Jaime cheered. "So lets hop, skip, and jump over to the Bay area and start looking!"

"Agreed." Kaldur said with a nod.

"I'll go gather the team!" Megan said in excitement, but was stopped by Jaime before she could send a telepathic message out to everyone.

"Hold on, why not just the three of us?" Jaime asked. "We could surprise everyone when we find him!"

"What a wonderful idea!" Megan said smiling at the idea

"I see no problem in that." Kaldur agreed.

Jump City

"You sure you guys can handle this without me?" Robin asked through Cyborg's communicator built into his arm.

"No Problem." Cyborg replied.

It shouldn't be a problem. Tonight was a repeat of the crime from the night before. Slade had sent his men to steal a computer chip, but was unable to acquire it due to the Titan's interference. If it's anything like before, Robin wouldn't need to handle Slade's henchmen. This would free him up to focus on a more important matter, locating Slade himself. However, a problem had presented itself as a black caped figure coming out on to the roof from one of the vent covers. Not your typical Deathstroke minion.

"You workin' for Slade tough guy?" Cyborg asked, announcing his and the rest of the team's presence. He transformed his arm into his sonic cannon as the thief turned to face them, revealing his mask to have a skull like design with a small red X on his forehead and one of its lines extending over his right eye.

"Red X works alone." The thief answered and without warning, he quickly raised his hands and fire two red Xs from the palm of his hands. Cyborg was able to quickly shoot both objects, as the rest of the team scattered. He continued to shoot Xs, but wasn't able to land a single shot. Cyborg decided to switch tactics to close the gap as the masked thief retaliates with his own ranged shots from the palm of his hands. He quickened his pace as he watched Beast Boy was hit and was covered in a large amount of adhesive preventing him from transforming. As he finally got behind his target, the thief quickly naturalizes both Raven and Starfire and tried to grab him, but his target just slipped through his hands. Cyborg quickly spins around as he uses the momentum to deliver a haymaker to the masked man behind him. Unfortunately for Cyborg, his fist didn't connect as the thief jump over him once again to dodge his attack.

_What the...?_ Cyborg thought to himself as he felt his back panel forcibly opened. X had somehow able to gain control of Cyborg and began searching for a way to shut him down.

"Hey, who told you how to shut me down?" Cyborg exclaimed has he lost control of his body followed by a near complete shut down. Fortunately Cyborg was still conscious and had began to initiate start up, but it would have been too late, until he noticed a blue figure land in-front of the thief as he tried to make his getaway.

_Is he an accomplice? _Cyborg wondered as all he could do was watch. He saw the blue figure, which he now clearly see is armored changed both arms into cannons while noticing two other appearing out of nowhere. One was a dark skinned bare footed man with blades that looked to be made of water, and a green skinned, red-headed woman with a cape.

"Where do you think you're going?" The armored one asked as Red X took a step back.

"Surrender, and no harm will come to you." This time the one with the water blades spoke. The thief just surveyed all three, not saying a word. Cyborg knew what was coming, maybe these new guys did too, but they just weren't fast enough to react. X quickly fired 2 shot at the one in blue, with both X's sending a high amount of voltage disabling the armor for a short time. Then he quickly aimed at the other two and shot both with the same adhesive that Beast Boy was hit with. Noticing that the armored one was coming to, he made his escape and disappeared.

"So... Do you guys see what I don't see?" Beast Boy asked, who had stopped struggling ever since the three unknown heroes arrived. No one answered, as the blue man and Cyborg, who had finally started up soon after the fight, began to help the others with their bindings. As soon as everyone was free, they decided that introductions where in order. Cyborg was glad finally place a name to their face and to find out that they worked for the JLA.

"Thanks for the help, even though he still got away with the chip he stole." Cyborg said, once introductions where over.

"No problem, we weren't too sure who was the good guys, but I recognized Beast Boy from the Doom Patrol." Blue Beetle explained, as he puffed his chest a little, proud of his super hero knowledge.

Beast boy gave a big smile at the mention of recognizing him.

"Maybe you can help us?" Miss Martian asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are looking for another hero named Robin." Kaldur asked.

"Well, you came to the right city." Beast Boy exclaimed seeing the ease of the request.

"You also found the right Team." Cyborg added. "He is part of the Titans. Come on, we'll take you to our tower!" He invited as the made their way off the roof. Both Kaldur and M'gann just looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and confusion. They where told by Artemis, who was the last one to see him, that Robin had left to fight alone. This was starting to look less and less great as they originally planned. This new found information might anger a member or two. They quietly got into M'gann's ship and followed the T-car towards Titan Tower.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay. Had to rewrite this chapter several times, and my original beta read pulled out from beta reading because of classes. She didn't tell me and I waited to the point I had forgotten about the story. I would also like to thank Reina Grayson for helping me by beta reading this story.**

**Comments, reviews and critiques are welcome and are appreciated! **


End file.
